The Care Bear's Birthday Party for Brian Hardy
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: In this story, Good Luck Bear realizes that Brian's birthday is coming up. So he hosts a birthday party for Brian in Care-a-Lot with a little help from Birthday Bear.


Good Luck Bear lived in Care-a-Lot with the other Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins. He had lots of friends and seemed to always have good luck wherever he went. Good Luck Bear often helped people with bad luck so he could put an end to their troubles by resolving their conflicts with his lucky powers.

One of Good Luck Bear's good friends was a human being named Brian Hardy. Good Luck Bear had helped Brian solved his troubles many times. Good Luck Bear had learned from talking to Brian that his birthday is on Saint Patrick's Eve and he is a quarter Irish. Good Luck Bear was excited when he heard that fact because he also had Irish ancestry and Saint Patrick's Day was his favorite holiday. He decided to host a birthday party for Brian in Care-a-Lot because Brian was his special friend and Good Luck Bear though that Brian deserved the party.

Good Luck Bear decided to host Brian's birthday party at the Care-a-Lot Town Hall. He asked the mayor for permission first, and the mayor said yes. Next Good Luck Bear asked Birthday Bear and Wish Bear to help him with the party preparations, and they agreed to help him. The two bears were very busy on the week before Brian's birthday. First, they made the invitations and sent them to all of the people that they were planning on inviting to the party. Next they decorated the town hall with Saint Patrick's Day decorations because Brian's birthday party was going to be Saint Patrick's Day-themed. They also hung a big banner that read "Happy birthday!" near the front entrance, so that way, Brian could see the banner when he first entered the town hall. Next they bought Brian's birthday presents.

On the day before Brian's birthday, the three bears made the final preparations. They inflated the balloons and filled the town hall with them. After that, they picked up the corned beef and cabbage at the grocery store and stored it in the refrigerator until the next day. Then the three bears made Brian's birthday cake. They made a large chocolate cake shaped like Good Luck Bear. For the cake, Good Luck Bear's arms were up in the air and a rainbow was stretched between the two arms. When they were finished making the cake, the two bears put it in the refrigerator and went home. They were both looking forward to tomorrow's party.

At last, the big day came. Good Luck Bear, Birthday Bear, and Wish Bear picked up Brian at his house and took him to Care-a-Lot in Good Luck Bear's flying car. When they arrived in Care-a-Lot, Birthday Bear tied a blindfold around Brian's eyes and walked him to the town hall. This made Brian feel a bit uncomfortable. "Where are you taking me?" he demanded. "You will soon see." said the bears. When they got to town hall, Brian and the two bears climbed up the steps to the front door. Birthday Bear removed the blindfold, but told Brian to keep his eyes closed until further notice. Brian did so.

When Birthday Bear and Good Luck Bear opened the front doors, Birthday Bear told Brian to open his eyes. Brian did so and saw an amazing sight! Balloons and confetti were flying in all directions and the guests cheered: "Surprise! Happy birthday, Brian!" Brian was very happy when he saw this sight. After Brian, Birthday Bear, Wish Bear, and Good Luck Bear entered the town hall, Brian was greeted by the mayor and all of the party guests. Brian conversed with them and ate a snack as the party progressed.

Soon it was time to open the presents. Each Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin gave a present to Brian. Most of the presents that Brian received were Care Bears products. For example: Bedtime Bear gave Brian a Care Bears bedspread, Grumpy Bear gave Brian a Care Bears umbrella, Share Bear gave Brian a bag of candy, etc. In addition to all of the presents, Brian also received Care Bears birthday cards and money from the guests.

Soon it was the host's turn to give Brian their present. It was wrapped in a big box. Before Brian opened the present, Good Luck Bear and Birthday Bear gave Brian their cards. Good Luck Bear's card had a picture of himself on it and so did Birthday Bear's card. Then they gave Brian his money. Both of them gave Brian $10,000 in cash split equally between them. Next Brian opened his present. He removed the wrapping paper and saw that beneath it was a large box. Brian opened the box and saw his present inside of it. It was a a Care Bears Easter basket filled with chocolate bunnies! Chocolate bunnies were Brian's favorite treat.

"How thoughtful of you!" exclaimed Brian and he hugged Good Luck Bear and Birthday Bear. "May I please eat one now?" "Of course you can." said Good Luck Bear. Brian removed a wrapper from a chocolate bunny and took a bite out of it. The chocolate bunny was big, so Brian shared it with Birthday Bear and Good Luck Bear as a reward for giving it to him.

Next it was lunchtime. Good Luck Bear removed the corned beef and cabbage from the refrigerator and heated it up in a microwave. Then they placed the food over a gas candle on a table and served it to the party guests. It was delicious! After lunch, it was time for desert! Good Luck Bear and Birthday Bear brought out the Good Luck Bear cake that they had made yesterday. They placed it on a table, put some candles on top of the cake, and lit the candles. All of the guests sang the Happy Birthday Song to Brian and he blew out the candles. Everybody cheered and clapped their hands. Then Birthday Bear cut the cake and gave a slice to everybody.

While Brian was eating his birthday cake, Wish Bear walked up to him and asked: "What did you wish for when you blew out the candles?" Brian hesitated for a moment and said: "I'm sorry, but I am not supposed to tell you what I wished for. Because if I did tell you, my wish would not come true." Wish Bear laughed. "Nonsense." she said. "I am Wish Bear and I make everybody's wish come true. Even yours." "Alright then. I will whisper my wish to you and then please grant my wish." said Brian. "Alright! Go for it!" encouraged Wish Bear. Brian whispered his wish to Wish Bear. Then Wish Bear waved her hands and said some magic words. In a flash of light, Brian's wish appeared on the table in front of him beside his cake! Brian's present from wish bear were two stuffed animals: one was shaped like Good Luck Bear and the other was shaped like Birthday Bear. Brian was so happy that he jumped for joy. Then he thanked Wish Bear for the present and gave her a hug.

Just then, Wish Bear said: "I have another surprise for you. Please close your eyes and stick out your hands." Brian did so and Wish Bear said some magic words and waved her hands. Brian opened his eyes and saw that he was holding a Care Bears backpack. "Please look inside the backpack." Wish Bear told Brian. Brian opened up the backpack and saw that it was filled with money! Brian was so happy that he thanked and hugged Wish Bear again. "Cheer Bear and Share Bear told me to give this backpack to you." explained Wish Bear. "They had shared with each other for many years, but soon got tired of using it. So they decided to have me give it to you for your birthday present." Brian was very happy. He thanked Cheer Bear and Share Bear for the backpack and hugged both of them.

Soon it was time for Brian to leave. He packed up all of his gifts and put them inside of his new Care Bears backpack. He also stacked up all of his money, tied a rubber band around it, and placed it inside a lower pocket of his new backpack. Then he thanked all of the guests for his presents and hugged each of them, including Good Luck Bear, Birthday Bear, and Wish Bear. Good Luck Bear dropped off Brian at his house and he drove back to Care-a-Lot.

That night, before Brian went to bed, he emptied out his backpack and put away his presents, his cards, and his money. He felt very happy about his birthday and was satisfied with all of his presents. He went to bed that night feeling very satisfied. Good Luck Bear and Birthday Bear both went to bed that night feeling the same as Brian did. Both them had made their friend Brian feel happy that day and they felt very proud of themselves for doing that.


End file.
